Not 'Til The Sky
by bellarke.loveforever
Summary: Jack the Giant Slayer AU: Bellamy wants an adventure away from the farm, while Princess Clarke just wants to get away. Two worlds collide and sparks fly. Throw a few surprises along the way, and you got yourself a fairytale, but with a few twists. How will this twisted tale end up? (Read the Author's Note at the bottom of the prologue, please :) )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Fe Fi Fo Fum._

 _Ask not whence the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone. Nor why the birds have ceased their song._

 _When coming home, don't take too long. For monsters roam in Albion._

 _With seeds they pulled from magical pod, the monks grew a pathway to seek out their God._

 _When they came to what they thought was Heaven's gate, they met with a terrible, grisly fate._

 _For between Heaven and Earth was a perilous place. Gantua, home to a fierce giant race._

 _With a bridge now before them to the world of men, a plague of giants descends._

 _Taking a cue from the richest of kings, they acquired a taste for acquiring things._

 _But the one taste that caused them to lose all control, was a taste for the mankind; blood, bones and all._

 _King Eric bade the monks to return to the dark arts, to find some way to rule giant hearts._

 _So they melted one dow, mixed in magic and more, and they crafted a crown, unlike any before._

 _As soon as the king took the crown in hand, the giants were slave to his every command._

 _He sent them back to the place of their birth. Their home now a prison between Heaven and Earth._

 _Eric severed the link between giants and men. And peace returned to his kingdom again._

 _The mystical relics were all that remained, safe with Eric through the years that he reigned._

 _And when the time came at last for King Eric to sleep, he took crown and seed with him for permanent keep._

 _And as the king's bones slowly crumbled away, truth became legend._

 _Or so people say._

 _And jealous eyes are looking down, on peaceful fields in Albion._

 _An enemy vows will come a day, when giants return and giants stay._

 _To wage a war and this time win. And eat the last of Eric's kin._

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not a hate bash on any character as a warning. Pure Bellarke fluff story. I watched the movie and thought of Bellamy and Clarke so I tweaked the characters and roles and made it work. I love the movie so I had to write this. Also, I've already typed the entire story out and it's all on documents ready to be published by chapters. My plan is one chapter per week, but maybe sooner depending on reviews and how eager everyone is to read more. I can't wait to share this story that took a lot of hard work and writing for me with all of you 100 fans, and Bellarke shippers :) Thanks in advance all :)_**


	2. Our Story Begins

"Fee Fi Fo Fum. Ask not whence the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone; Nor why the birds have ceased their song. When coming home, don't take too long, for monsters roam in Albion."

Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the whole room, revealing a figure in the doorway.

"Bellamy." His mother came in the room. "You're still up?"

"Sorry mother," Bellamy dropped his gaze onto the bed he was sitting on. "The giants woke me."

"Bellamy, it's a thunderstorm."

"Father used to say giants made the thunderstorms." He said, earnestly. He grabbed the book out from under his pillow. "Look!"

"Where did you find that?" His mother asked as he leafed through the pages.

"Along with his old things. Will you read the rest to me?" He looked at her, eyes big and hopeful.

"Alright." She sighed, smiling. "Where were you up to?"

"The monks were trying to find God!" He smiled, moving over in his bed so she could sit next to him and read it to him. "So they made magic-"

"Magic seeds, I remember now."

"The seeds they pulled from magical pod, the monks grew a pathway to seek out their God. When they came to what they thought was Heaven's gate, they met with a terrible, grisly fate. For between Heaven and Earth, was a perilous place. Gantua, home to a fierce giant race. With a bridge now before them to the world of men, a plague of giants descends. Taking a cue from the richest of kings, they acquired a taste for acquiring things. But the one taste that caused them to lose all control-"

"-was a taste for the mankind, blood, bones and all."

"Well that's revolting." Clarke retorted, making an odd face.

"Too scary, Clarke?" Her father asked, hugging her tighter.

"Giants aren't scary." She told her father.

"Not even their terrifying leader?" He asked, teasing. "A monstrous giant with two heads?"

"Keep reading, father." Clarke smiled. "It's just a story."

"Is it?" He laughed, turning back to the book and pulling her closer to him. "King Eric bade the monks return to dark arts, to find some way to rule giant hearts. So they melted one down, mixed in magic and more, and they crafted a crown unlike any before-"

"King Eric's magic crown!" Bellamy held his small figurine of Eric, smiling from ear to ear. "This is my favorite part!"

"-As soon as the king took the crown in hand, the giants were slave to his every command. He sent them back to the place of their birth. Their home now a prison between heaven and earth. Eric severed the link between giants and men-"

"-And peace returned to his kingdom again. The mystical relics were all that remained, safe with Eric through the years that he reigned. And when time came at last for King Eric to sleep, he took crown and seed with him for permanent keep-"

"-And as the king's bones slowly crumbled away, truth became legend-"

"Or so people say." Bellamy finished for his mother. He loved that story more than any other. His mother got up and he knew it was time to sleep, but something dawned on his young brain. "What will happen when the giants come back?"

"They won't, son." His mother tried to calm him.

"But what if they do?" He persisted.

"Bellamy." She sighed, then attempted to play along. "Well, I guess the king's guardians will have to cut them down to size."

"I want to be a guardian then." He smiled, hope returning to his eyes.

"You have the spirit, son. No doubt about that. But the king's guardian's must be born of _noble_ blood. There's not much in ours but dirt and sweat." She ruffled his hair, trying to make him feel better. "It's only a story, Bellamy. Giants aren'y real."

"But King Eric was real." Clarke protested to her father.

"He was. In some ways, he still is. You're of his blood." Her father said proudly.

"I've seen where he's buried!" Clarke said excitedly.

"In the royal catacombs?" Her father looked at her strangely. "Sounds like you've been having some adventures of your own."

Clarke shrugged slightly, looking away from her father. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all." Her father looked at her, smiling. "I want you to have adventures. It will make you a better queen."

"How?" Clarke was puzzled.

"Because you'll get to see how the world works. And when you're queen, you'll have the power to make the world a better place." He smiled at her. "Now off to sleep." He kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Clarke."

Bellamy's mother blew out the candle on his dresser, going to blow out the one hanging near the bed.

"Leave that one." He asked, voice a little nervous.

"Alright." She sighed, leaving it burning. "Now get some sleep, you have to be out in the field by first light."

Bellamy sat up. "Mother?" She stopped in the doorway. "How do you know giants aren't real?"

She paused. "I don't." And with that she left, shutting the door behind her.

Bellamy worried for a moment, diving back under his pillow for the last part of the story. He flipped open until he found the page, finishing off the very end.

"And jealous eyes are looking down, on peaceful fields in Albion." He whispered. "An enemy vows will come a day, when giants return and giants stay. To wage a war and this time win. And eat the last of Eric's kin."


	3. When Coming Home

_10 years later_

"Octavia!" Bellamy called to his younger sister. "When I'm back from selling the horse, we'll be working on the weeds out back. While I'm gone, can you tidy up the house?"

"I'll get to it, big brother." She said, watching him go. "And Bellamy?"

"Yes, O?"

"Don't get distracted."

He walked to the walled kingdom, feeling sorry to have to sell their favorite horse. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He needed money for food and shelter for him and Octavia. It was only them right now. They had lost their father to the plague long before they lost their mother to it, as well. Now it was his responsibility to take care of the house, himself, and most importantly, Octavia.

Once he reached the main part of the square, he started calling out. "Horse and cart for sale! Going for a price! I'll be sad to see him go! Horse and cart?"

Something caught his eye, making him stop. It was a performance tent with the headline of _Eric the Great_. He walked in, still loving the story he and his mother used to read. There was a decent crowd, and lots of little children in the front, listening attentively. Octavia used to love it when he told her stories like this one, and when he looked at some of the children, he could see a glimpse of Octavia when she was their age.

Bellamy looked around the tent a little more, but had to do a double take when he saw a woman, hidden mostly by a green cloak. She was definitely beautiful, from what he could see. And her smile lit up her entire face. He could tell she wasn't like the rest of them, due to her neat clothing, compared to the rest of their old tattered rags. He smiled as he watched her, more than the actual performance. When she looked over in his direction, he quickly looked away.

They got to the part where the giants descended from the sky, and a few very tall men, dressed in costumes chased around a few children- who were crying- and a few objects moving around the stage. The children gasped, shocked. The adults in the back laughed, smiling at the adorable reactions of the children. The beautiful woman laughed as well as raised an eyebrow, nevertheless enjoying the children's reactions as much as the actual performance.

When he looked back over to her, a few men- a few _drunk_ men- were going up to her.

"Hello, pretty." One of them said as he reached out for her. She shook them off, her smile gone.

"What might your name be?" Another asked from behind her, causing her to spin around, flustered.

"It's none of your business." She replied, her tone conveying her annoyance and slightly unnerved state.

"Very pretty, ooh." The first said.

The second one grabbed her wrist, bringing it up and closer to his face. He was looking at a gold bracelet on her wrist that looked very expensive. "Where did you get that?" He asked, not letting go of her wrist yet.

"From my mother." She said, her frustration more obvious now as she raised her voice. "Now please, let me be."

She walked away from them as they laughed, but they weren't quite done. They called after her and followed her towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" The second one asked as he grabbed her wrist again, whirling her around to face him.

"What's the matter love? Not enjoying the show?" The third asked as he tried to take the cloak off her head.

"Get your hands off me!" She commanded, still flustered.

Bellamy knew this wasn't going to get better, so he thought he'd be brave and help the beautifully flustered woman out.

"Hey! Hey, that's no way to treat a-" He was punched in the face by one of them before he could finish, the force knocking him to the ground. By now, the show had stopped and everyone was looking over at them. He got up, face stinging a bit. "To be honest, you looked a little too drunk to do that."

The three drunks held their hands up a bit and started to inch away.

"Now I say we let the good lady go home, and I'll consider forgetting all about this." He said, trying to act brave.

"We're sorry sir," The first said, looking almost past him. "We don't want any trouble."

"Good." Bellamy breathed, almost shocked it was working. "Cause that's what you're gonna get. Trouble. Yeah, all three of you. A whole lot of tro-"

He stopped, due to the fact that the whole tent got down on their knees and bowed. Realization dawned on him.

"There's something behind me, isn't there." He said, more to himself. He closed his eyes, scrunching up his face as he turned around. Only to be met with a sword close to his face.

"What's your name?" A royal guardian on horseback asked, the sword in his hands not wavering.

Bellamy swallowed. "Bellamy."

"Something wrong with your knees, Bellamy?" The guardian asked, looking bored and annoyed at him.

Bellamy was confused, looking over to the other guardians on horseback and then he saw her. The woman he had tried to defend. Her green cloak had fallen off her head, revealing a long cascade of blonde hair and a pair of brilliant green eyes. It was the princess, Clarke. When she saw he was staring at her, she looked down first, then completely away, almost ashamed.

Bellamy quickly got to his knees, feeling both stupid and embarrassed. The guardian holing the sword at his face put his sword back. Clarke and the guardian who's horse they were on rode away, but not before he looked up and saw her looking back at him. Everyone watched them ride off, back to the palace. The main guard looked over them once more to make sure everything was alright. He deemed everything was and rode off with the rest of the walked outside, smiling like a fool. He watched the last of the guardians ride off to the palace.

A familiar sound of a horse brought him back to reality. He looked back at his horse, but there was no cart. Just his horse, tied to a post. He rushed over, panicking.

"Where's my cart?" He asked, looking around frantically. "Has anyone seen my cart?"

Bellamy groaned, knowing there was no chance of getting it back. So he went back on his way towards the gate back to his home, but found that the gate was blocked by guards and the slightly dumber looking guard- well, he wasn't really a guard but he was always around the royals. He was shouting at the crowd, stopping them all from leaving.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I'm looking for!" He shouted.

Bellamy knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he started the other way, leading the horse. He had to get _something_ for him and Octavia.

"Horse for sale!" He shouted, going against the constant flow of people going towards the gate. "Last chance! He'll go for a great price! He's a good horse for a cart… If you have one…"

"I'll give you ten coppers." A monk, behind the pillar, said.

"Ten?" Bellamy asked, excited. "Really?"

"I'm on an urgent mission. Life and death." The monk said.

"Alright deal."

"Now I don't have the money with me-" Bellamy began to turn away, disappointed at the foolish game. "-but there's money at the Abbey."

"Look. I'm sure you're an honest man. And I'd much rather sell him to a man in a robe than, well, a butcher, but I can't afford to go home empty handed."

"Of course." He said, looking extremely nervous. "Of course. Which is why I'm offering you collateral."

He handed him a sack of… Well he didn't know since it was so light. He opened it up, and a handful of beans fell out.

"Beans?" Bellamy asked, confused.

"Not just beans! They are holy relics! From a very special time, long, long ago." He looked around.

"They look like beans to me." Bellamy replied, still unfazed.

"They are priceless to the monks of Cloister. Certainly worth far more than ten coppers." He tried to convince Bellamy. "Whatever happens you must bring them back to the Abbey. Take them to Prior Puffin, and tell them Brother Able sent you."

Bellamy shook his head, not sure why the monk kept going on.

"You'll get your money, I promise-" He tried, sensing Bellamy's uncertainty.

"Brother Able," Bellamy intervened. "These are just beans."

"Son, those beans have the power to change the world as we know it." He said, completely straight-faced. "Don't lose them. And whatever you do… Don't get them wet."

Bellamy looked down at the beans, completely bewildered by this monk. When he looked up, Brother Able was no longer in front of him. And he heard the sound of hooves behind him, and he whirled around. Just in time to see Brother Able galloping off on his horse.

"STOP! THAT! MONK!" The weird looking guard screeched.

Guards rushed after him, almost every single one in the square. Bellamy didn't know what to make of it, so he just went on his way, leaving the city and heading home.

When he got back, he tried to explain what happened to his sister, but she only acted as if he were the younger one. They ended up fighting a bit, over, well, everything, like they sometimes did. She ended up grabbing some things to go to market with, leaving the house, saying she'd be back soon. Bellamy was both glad and sad she left. Glad he had time to blow off some steam, but he hated when one of them left after a fight.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miller." Clarke apologized as they walked down a corridor in the castle.

"Sorry for what, princess?" Miller asked, genuinely.

"Well, I don't mean to make your job so hard all the time," She shook her head, causing her blond hair to bounce on her shoulders a little more. "It's just, sometimes, I have to get out of here."

Clarke walked up to her mother, who was posing for a portrait. Some kind of shadow portrait, that is. Her mother wasn't happy about her sneaking off again, but she tried to explain.

"Clarke, you are 18 years old, and I'm not going to be around forever." She stated.

"Your majesty." The portrait artist complained.

"Oh," Her mother said, turning back to Clarke. "Apparently I'm not supposed to move."

"Seems like cheating." Clarke said when her mother went back to posing, gaining a somewhat dirty look from the artist.

"You can't keep running off like this, you are the future queen of Cloister."

"According to you, having a king is all that matters." She snapped.

"I've never said any such thing." Her mother replied, slightly turning her head.

"So why force me to marry someone whom, I do not love." She turned to Finn. "I'm sorry, Finn." He smiled a very fake smile, pretending not to care.

"So that's what this is about, hm?" Abby turned to look at her.

"Majesty, please be still." The artist warned.

"No." Clarke sighed. "It's about your refusal to see that I'm not some fragile, helpless creature."

"You are so like your father." Her mother shook her head. "You've got to take responsibility."

"Then let me." Clarke pleaded. "Let me show you how responsible I can be! Let me get to know the people that I am meant to lead. Let me step outside without sending a dozen guards to rescue me."

Her mother paused, and Clarke heard a few of the guards shifting slightly. She heard Miller look to Murphy. Her mother looked back to her, turning her body slightly.

"Your Majesty!" The artist cried. "Just-"

Abby held out a hand to silence the artist. "The day I lost your father was the darkest day of my life. I do not intend to lose you too." She turned back to posing.

"Yet if I were a prince or older, you'd allow me to find my own way. Father said I should marry for love," Clarke protested. "But all in my own time! Please, mother! Let me show you that I am capable-"

"You're the princess and must remain in the safety of the palace." Her mother ordered. "And you will marry Finn. There's nothing further to discuss!" She posed once more.

Clarke's face fell, hope crashing down. She saw Finn's slight smile from the corner of her eyes. She felt slight tears forming in her eyes. She was hurt and betrayed, and by her own mother.

"So say the Queen." She stated, the hurt showing on her face. She bowed, and turned on her heels and walked away.

She heard her mother remove herself from the grand cape and move towards her a few steps, but Clarke didn't stop, nor did she look back.

"Clarke!" Her mother called, the echo calling her name back to her again. But she still did not stop.


	4. Don't Take Too Long

Clarke waited until nightfall to get changed into her riding clothes; her most comfortable shirt and purple vest, her brown riding pants, and her brown riding boots. After she was fully dressed in that, she grabbed her light colored coat and dark cloak, covering up her clothing. Next, she grabbed a large hat with a feather, pulling all her golden hair into the top of the hat, disguising herself. Plus, the hat, when she ducked her head, hid her face so she could sneak off easier.

Once she did all that, she snuck down the stairs. She paused at the bottom, listening for guards. When she heard two, coming from behind her, she didn't hesitate, she just walked quickly in front of them. The two were too engaged in conversation to realize her. As she was walking away from the two guards, she was rounding a corner when she saw Finn walking down the hall towards her. She ducked her head, hopefully hiding her face with the large hat, and kept walking. Her heart skipped a few beats, waiting for him to call to her or to summon the guards.

 _Surely he had seen her face?_ Clarke thought to herself.

But she didn't have time to waste if it were true, so she quickened her pace and walked out the castle doors. She made it to the royal stable as quickly and quietly as she could, and when she saw no guards following yet, she mounted her favorite horse, and rode off into the dark, past the gates of Cloister.

* * *

The rain was battering the house and slightly leaking through the thatch on the roof. Bellamy was getting worried. Octavia should have been home hours ago, and now, in this downpour, how was she to get home? Especially when he had lost the horse! He chided himself for being so childish and foolish before.

After another few minutes, his concern worsened. He started to pace the floor- in between finding something to stop the leaks. He ended up lighting a lantern for her, thinking she would at least know how to get home if she saw it in the storm.

He grabbed the lantern, opening the door and stepping out, just enough so the rain wasn't pouring on him. He hooked it to the hook next to the door. He looked out into the dark.

"Come on." He said no one. "You're not that stubborn, little sister."

He went inside, trying not to think too much of it.

* * *

Clarke was riding through the country, through the pouring rain. She couldn't see anything for miles. She was just passing a windmill when she came to a fork in the road. _Right or left?_ She wondered. But then she saw it- a small light in the darkness. She knew whoever it was must be at their home, where she could possibly wait out the storm or at least stop for a while. She had been riding for a long time and started to crave a break and a warm shelter.

She made the decision and quickly went towards the light, choosing to go right.

* * *

Bellamy had begun to pace again after a half an hour, but it had seemed so much longer. He was eating an apple, looking at the small tabby cat that stayed in their house. When she- or he?- meowed at him and gave him a look, he gave in.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I'll go after her."

He went over to the door, pulling on his jacket. When he opened the door, it was the same time as someone was about to open it, and he nearly opened the door on their face. He also nearly fell on said person, who looked vaguely familiar, even through the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," She said, hiding her face with her hat. "But, I saw your light, and I'm… Lost…"

"Well, come in." He said, looking around, hopeful to see his sister out there before he went in. He had a feeling she was alright. She was smart, so she probably was waiting out the storm for the night in the kingdom by the market. He looked back to the girl, who's head was still ducked. "Please."

She walked past him and into the house, grateful to be out of the rain. But she kept her face hidden from him, even when she was inside the house. All she did was take off her cloak, which was now soaked.

"I'm Bellamy." He said, wiping some of the rain from his hair.

She turned to face him, finally looking up to his face, revealing the face he had wanted to see. He had known that voice sounded familiar. He must've shown some recognition on his face, because she ducked her head once more, offering her hand to shake.

"How do you do, Bellamy." She asked as they shook hands, Bellamy giving her- and her outstretched hand- a very odd look.

"What are you doing out in this nasty weather?" He asked, trying to go along with her charade.

"It wasn't like this when I set out." She said, looking out the window, her back to him. "The storm just crept up on me."

"What," Bellamy started to move towards her to get closer to the fire. "and you just, saw my light?"

"Yes." She nodded, shoving her hands in her coat pockets.

"You were riding alone?" He questioned, still not believing.

"At the moment."

"Do you do that often?"

She laughed. "Is this your farm?"

"Yes. No. Sort of…" _Very smooth_ , a voice in his head remarked. "My sister and I are tenant farmers. We just work the land."

"And, uh…" She walked around, looking at the things in the house. "These books?"

"They're mine." He replied, almost proud. She made a slight face, but not a bad one.

"It's unusual… For a farm boy." She picked up on of the books, examining it.

"Judging by the cover, are we?" He teased.

"What do you like reading?" She smiled, sort of looking at him through the brim of her hat.

"I, uh, like a good adventure." He said, reassuring himself as well.

"In books or in life?" She flipped through the pages of the book, walking towards the center of the small house.

"Well," Bellamy scoffed. "Until I can find a way off this farm, I have to settle for books."

"And, uh," She started, as Bellamy leaned against the wall, burning his arm on the candle, then promptly blowing it out. She barely looked over her shoulder. "That mark, on your face. Is that an adventure?"

"I, um…" He tried to play it off as nonchalant. "Got in a fight today…" But he couldn't help but smile while saying it. "In the market."

She looked back to the table, almost less concerned. "What about?"

"I was… defending the honor of the princess." He shrugged, begging her to turn back around and face him.

"Princess." She laughed half-heartedly. "Really? You sure you, uh, didn't read that in one of your books?" She paused. "How did you know it was the princess?"

"I didn't." Bellamy replied honestly. "Just thought she needed help. It wasn't until the guardian showed up 'til I realized who she was." She looked down at her feet as he waited, silently, but then tried to fill the silence. "I mean, it happened very fast… Uh, I wouldn't blame her, if she didn't remember me."

With that he looked back towards her, hoping she would get the hint. She barely looked at him for a second before looking away again. He sighed, disappointed, and looked at his own feet before looking back at her.

"What," he asked, a little bolder this time. "are you running away from?"

"Who says I'm running away from anything?" She asked, a little coldly. "Maybe I'm running towards something." She shoved the book into his hands as she walked past him, keeping her head down. She walked to her cloak, getting ready to put it on. Her tone was icy and slight agitated. "Just, looking for an adventure of my own."

"Well," He scoffed again. "So far, you've run towards the light on my porch. Your Highness."

She stopped. Bellamy took that time to get down on his knees and bow, not forgetting this time. She put her cloak down again, and took of her hat, letting a wave of blonde hair spill down. She turned back to him.

"Please stand." She asked, voice sounding worn-out.

He stood as she put her hat on the table, along with the coat she had on.

"You must think I'm very silly." She said tiredly.

"No." He shook his head. "I just wish that- Well, earlier… At the market-"

"Thank you." She said, spinning to face him. Her face was genuine and kind. "For defending my honor, Bellamy."

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Any time."

 _Real smooth_. That annoying voice in his head whispered.

"Here… I'll, uh, take your coat." He said, taking it and placing it near the fire to dry. "And, until you find your own adventure…" He gave her the book in his hands.

She laughed slightly. " _The Giants of Gantua_."

"My mother used to read it to me." He told her happily.

"That was always my father's job." She replied, smiling a sad smile as she flipped through the well-known pages.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Your Highness." Bellamy looked down, sad that this was probably the last time they would talk.

She looked at him in a way that made him feel… like more than just a 'farm boy.' "Call me Clarke."

"Clarke." He tried it out, loving how it sounded. They smiled at each other.

The house began to shake, slightly at first, but then the whole ground felt like it was being torn apart underneath them. They looked at the ground between them, the source of the groaning sounds. Suddenly, something- a giant stalk?- shot out from under the floorboards between them, sending them both flying backwards.

Clarke was thrown backwards, falling on her stomach. When she tried to get up, the large shelf fell on top of her back, trapping her to the ground.

"Clarke!" Bellamy got up, ignoring the slight pain from hitting the wall. As he ran across the room, another stalk shot up where he was standing, holding him by the stomach and shooting him through the thatch roof into the rain.

"Bellamy!" Clarke's shout was faintly heard over the roar of the stalk and the storm. She struggled to get out from under the shelf. She got out, running for the open door at the same time as Bellamy, both rushing towards each other. When she was nearly at the door, one part of the stalk pulled it shut forcefully, trapping Clarke inside.

Clarke pushed on the door as hard as she could, but it would not budge. She couldn't believe she was being trapped inside another house. She gave up on the door, turning her attention to the window- or hole in the wall with bars in it. She tried tugging on those, but those, too would not budge. She watched as more stalks grew out of the ground, and watched Bellamy dodging the stalks as he ran back to the door.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled. "Hurry! Get me out!" She yelled as she felt the house rise up off the ground. "Bellamy! Please!"

Bellamy barely grabbed onto the edge of the doorstep, holding on tightly. He held on as he and the house were lifted into the sky. He heard Clarke still trying to get out somehow, but he made the mistake of looking down. Fear and nausea grew in his stomach as he watched the ground get further and further away. He started to hoist himself up so he could get to the door.

Back in the house, Clarke was frantically trying to get those bars to move. Suddenly, another stalk burst through the center of the house behind her, causing her to spin around, backing up towards the wall. She watched as the stalks continued to grow faster than anything she'd ever seen before.

She turned back to the window, watching the sky, when an axe anchored on the window, causing her to let out a startled scream. Then she heard a small grunt and then Bellamy's face appeared as he clutched the bars, using them to steady himself on the side of the house.

"Bellamy!" She exhaled, hopeful. "You came back!"

Bellamy looked down again- another mistake. "No, no, no. No."

"What is it?" Clarke looked at him, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Heights!" Bellamy exclaimed. "I'm not wildly keen on heights."

He seemed to gather some courage, and swung the axe, using one hand, at the vine holding the door shut. He kept swinging until it finally severed.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Clarke exclaimed from inside, going to the door. Bellamy moved onto the doorstep so he could balance. Clarke pushed on the door slightly. "It's stuck!"

She opened the door with another push, Bellamy almost stumbling backwards off the house. He would have, had Clarke not grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him back towards her and the house. But just when he got back onto the doorstep, it broke under his weight, causing him to fall.

Clarke's hand shot out, just as Bellamy's hand did. He grabbed her wrist, the only thing holding him up right now.

"Bellamy!" Clarke cried. "Hold on!"

She tried to pull him up, but the bracelet he was holding on her wrist started to slip off. After another second it fell off, and Bellamy started to fall. Clarke, arm still outstretched towards the falling figure, screamed his name, being pulled alone in the house towards the sky.

Bellamy started free falling, but got slightly tossed around and bounced around by some giant leaves. He slid down a leaf on his back, placing him on the vines, going down them like a slide. But every moment he tried to grab something- anything- that could stop his rapid fall- or slide- downwards.

His foot got caught on a vine, and it swung him across the open air, upside-down. It swung him right into the main stem, his head hitting the stem hard. His vision blurred and things became darker. He barely registered the rest of the falling, even though he knew it would hurt like hell tomorrow. The last thing he registered was lying on his back, watching his house- and the princess, Clarke- being lifted by the stalk towards the sky.


	5. A Pathway To Seek Out Their God

Bellamy heard birds chirping and the normal sounds of morning. That must've meant that the storm was over. He couldn't remember much at the moment, but then he started remembering everything, in succession.

Clarke, the conversation, the stalks, the house, the fall. Damn, did his body ache from that fall.

He began to slowly open his eyes, only to widen them as he saw he was face to face with a royal horse.

"What were you doing with my daughter's bracelet?" A person asked him, their tone regal. The horse moved so he could see the rider. It was the Queen, Abby, dressed in her royal armor. "Hm?"

Bellamy started to get up, but a couple guards dragged him up and onto his knees. The one to his right was holding the bracelet- gold with dangling silver chains. Bellamy knew how bad this looked.

"No! I- I-" He stuttered, desperately shaking his head. "I didn't steal it! I promise! She showed up at my house, looking for shelter and I was trying to help her, Your Majesty. And then-" He stopped trying to catch his breath.

The queen and some of the guards exchanged a quick look. "And then?" She asked.

Bellamy looked around, breathing heavily. "Well, this happened."

"Wait a minute! I recognize you from the market! You're name is… Um, Bellamy!" The guard who held him at sword-point said. Bellamy nodded quickly, keeping his head down. "Let him up!"

"And where is your house, Bellamy?" The queen asked, almost bored, as they let him stand.

Bellamy didn't want to say it. He knew it was bad. This whole situation was bad. He looked back towards the stalk behind him, still breathing heavily. He just looked back to the queen, almost embarrassed, and slowly pointed up the stalk while staring intensely at his shoes.

They all took a moment to look at the massive stalk, which ascended through the clouds, not even stopping there.

"Miller. Assemble a team of your best men. Men who can climb." The queen ordered to the guard who recognized Bellamy.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard- Miller- nodded.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to accompany them." A man, most likely a royal, requested. Bellamy didn't trust him, he just had a bad feeling about him.

"With due respect, Lord Collins, this mission is likely to be extremely arduous, best left to the professionals." Miller said matter-of-factly.

"Your Majesty." Lord Collins leaned towards the queen. "I would like a chance to prove my worth to my beloved. And to you."

"Very well. Just bring her back." She replied evenly.

"Bellamy!" A very familiar voice yelled. Bellamy sighed and looked down, making a face. "Bellamy! What have you done?"

She was stopped by guards, but that didn't mean she didn't struggle.

"Who is this girl?" The queen asked, barely looking over her shoulder. Octavia realized who it was and stopped immediately, falling to her knees.

"She's my sister. Your Majesty, I want to volunteer." Bellamy said confidently.

"Bellamy!" Octavia called.

"Your Highness, please-" Miller started.

"Why don't we bring our wives and lady friends, while we're at it?" The guard next to Miller joked, earning a laugh from the funny looking guy who had stopped everyone at the gate the other day.

"Let's be hasty." Lord Collins stated. "I think the young man should come with us. He's the _only_ one who saw what happened, and he might shed some light on this mystery."

"Your Majesty-" Miller began again.

"No, Miller. Finn is right. He might be an asset." She looked up at the stalk again, concern faintly written on her face- very faintly. "Now go. And may God help you bring back my daughter."

Bellamy nodded, feeling confident and excited.

* * *

They climbed and climbed, all connected to Miller- who was in front- by a long rope wrapped around each of their waists.

"What do you suppose is up their?" Bellamy asked Miller.

"I'm not a superstitious man, Bellamy." He replied casually. "I never suppose, I simply prepare for everything."

"What? Like giants?" Bellamy asked, climbing a few feet higher.

"No, everything real."

The part of the stalk Bellamy had been using to bring him up higher broke off, making him slip a few feet. He let out a slight gasp, and when he found the stalk again he held on tightly, eyes wide with panic. The fear that had been constantly there now had doubled.

"Fear of heights?" The guard behind him- Murphy- asked.

Bellamy shook his head, his eyes shut tight as he caught his breath yet again. His voice cracked as he said, "Fear of falling."

"Well then don't fall!" Miller said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! That's great advice!" He called back, just as flippant as Miller. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's get moving!" Miller called as he turned back to the stalk and began climbing again.

* * *

They reached a point where they had to cross from one stalk to the next, since the part they were on arched back towards the ground. Miller prepped his crossbow to use the rope to get across.

"I do hope you're not putting yourself through all this in the aim of impressing the princess." Miller said, the same way he says most things- casually, like it was no big deal.

"What?" Bellamy made a face to cover up the truth. "No."

"Good." Miller looked at him. "Because you'd be barking up the wrong beanstalk."

And with that he fired the crossbow, all while still looking at him.

"Even if she could avoid marrying Finn," He tested the rope, which seemed sturdy and tight enough. "the law dictates that she will never marry a commoner. Tally-ho."

He used the crossbow to slide across the rope from one side to the other with ease. Bellamy stared after him, thinking of what he said, knowing it was true.

"Your turn." Murphy said from behind him.

Bellamy mentally prepared himself as he looked over the edge- still a mistake.

"Come on, Bellamy, it's not very far!" Miller's voice echoed from the other stalk. "Come on!"

"Wanna know a little trick?" Murphy asked.

"No." Bellamy said, eyes still about to pop out of his head from even thinking of what he was about to do.

"When I'm afraid," Murphy leaned in, deciding to tell him anyway. "I imagine a big piece of cake, floating right in front of me."

"Brilliant." Bellamy made a face like that was the stupidest thing to say at that current time. "Thanks?"

"Like a reward. Waiting for you, just within arms reach."

"Right." Bellamy grabbed his belt, using that as the means to get from one side to the other. He gripped it as tightly as he though possible, nerves making his stomach queasy.

"Can you see it?" Murphy asked.

Bellamy looked down again, not even trying to imagine a reward when he thought he was going to die anyway. "Not really."

"Then go get it!" He said as he kicked Bellamy off.

Bellamy yelled a few times, scared to death and making it worse by looking down almost the entire time. The belt started to slip a bit, causing him to panic even more. Then the belt slipped all the way off, causing him to fall.

He opened his eyes to see Miller and Murphy standing over him.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Not just yet." Miller said, with the closest thing to a smile for him.

Bellamy sighed in slight relief. Turns out he had fallen on the ledge right next to the end of the line. He just hit his head, adding to the pain from before.

* * *

The savage storm battered the men as they attempted to climb on, although every move was ten times more dangerous due to the slippery stalk. Bellamy had already attempted climbing in this weather, though, so it wasn't _that_ bad if he didn't look down.

He had also gained some courage when climbing due to the crossing and being more exposed to heights. That didn't mean he stopped being afraid of falling.

Bellamy felt a pull down as the weight increased, he and the others holding onto the beanstalk even more now. He couldn't see, but he knew something was wrong. Especially since he heard a few faint yells over the storm.

"What's happening down there?" Miller yelled, holding onto the stalk.

Suddenly, the heavy weight was gone.

"Finn! What's going on?" Miller yelled again.

"The line! It snapped! They're gone! They're all gone!" He yelled back.

Bellamy felt like something was off about that, but let it slide. He just sat there and let Finn's words sink it. Now it was down to the six of them to bring Clarke back.

* * *

Bellamy woke to a crow calling. It had to be near where he was sleeping, because it was louder and more annoying than usual. He looked around, noticing everyone else was still sleeping. It was dawn, and they were so close to the top. And he was actually curious.

So on his own, Bellamy climbed up the remaining feet to the top. He used the vine in the air next to him, which was pretty sturdy, to lean half his weight against with his arm.

He looked out, seeing the sun rising over the long stretch of clouds. He could see the parts where the sun hadn't reached, and the golden parts where it did. All he could see for miles was a layer of clouds, and above that, mostly open sky, aside from a few thin clouds. There were also a few birds, flying around above the clouds, calling to each other. It was breathtaking.

He turned, only to have a sharp intake of breath, due to seeing the stone face staring at him. It was a giant face, carved in stone, and through the open mouth flowed a waterfall that must just evaporate since there wasn't water falling on them before. But the other thing that caught his eye was the house stuck against the wall, slightly to the left of the face. It was almost tilted sideways, and he had no idea if there was a safe way out.

"Clarke." Bellamy whispered.

"Well look at that." Murphy said, startling him. They were staring at the giant face, but when Bellamy stared at the house, they followed his gaze, realizing what he was getting at. They all stared it it, wondering how, and if, Clarke got out, and if she was alright.


	6. For Monsters Roam (In Albion)

"Well, she's not in the house. This is the only other place she could've gone." Murphy said as they all climbed up next to the waterfall. "If she climbed down we would've seen her."

Miller inspected the dirt on the rock above the rushing water, inside the mouth-cave. He found a shoe print, almost fresh.

"She didn't climb down. She climbed up." He said, looking at the end of the cave, where the rocks led to an opening.

"Why would she do _that_?" Finn asked, doubtful.

"She was cold?" Murphy suggested.

"Or hungry." Miller added, following Clarke's tracks.

"Or looking for an adventure." Bellamy added quieter, looking at her footsteps and following the others.

When they climbed out, they were met with miles of cliffside with open grass areas, then a dense forest for miles.

"Murphy." Miller said, distributing small rations to people. He handed one to Finn.

"Is this all you have?" He asked Miller, looking with disdain at the small sack of food.

"The rations went down with my men." Miller replied icily.

Bellamy watched as they started to move on, not extremely bothered by the fact he didn't get one. He knew he could go longer without food than anyone there. But it still poked at his thoughts.

They began to move on, walking towards the woods when he was stopped by Finn, his little assistant taking his knife and pointing it at Bellamy.

"Where are the beans?" Finn asked, looking towards the group, who didn't even notice them in the back.

"Shh." The assistant said, holding a finger to his lips in a gesture to keep quiet.

"The what?" Bellamy tried to play dumb.

Finn sighed. "There are exactly three men in Cloister who can make a person disappear. Lord High Constable, Lord High Steward, and the Chief advisor to the Queen. Unfortunately for you, I'm all three." He smiled wickedly at him. "Come on. Come on."

Bellamy dug in his pockets for the sack of beans.

" _Come on_!" Finn whispered forcefully.

Bellamy placed the sack of beans in his waiting hand. Finn took them quickly.

"And not a word. Or you, and your sister…" Finn threatened as his assistant made a gesture that Bellamy got the point of quite quickly. He gave Bellamy back his knife as they turned and began to catch up with the group.

As they did, Bellamy looked in his hand, where he held one small bean. He grabbed the locket he wore around his neck, opening it. He placed the bean inside and closed it, then hid it back inside his shirt, keeping it safe.

"Murphy. It's her, yes?" Miller stopped at a tree at the forest line.

"Course it's her." He replied, nodding towards the initial ingrained into the tree bark. "She's a smart girl."

"Clarke?" The other guard asked.

"So she can find her way back." Miller added. He looked back where Bellamy was at the end of the group. "Keep up or be left behind."

They followed the trail for a long time.

Murphy paused at one, which was on the edge of a path, with tree and rock walls on either side.

"It's another mark. Half finished."

Miller picked up a sharp rock- presumably the one she had been using to carve the initial. "Something happened here."

The guards began shouting Clarke's name, hoping she was near.

Bellamy walked down a path that went off from where they had been. There was light falling down in one spot when everything else was dark. He looked up at the source of the light. He saw a spot, a round hole of broken branches. They all were bent or broken downward, toward him. He looked down on the ground again, something catching his eye. He reached down and picked it up.

It was the book. _Giants of Gantua._

"I'm getting an awfully bad feeling, Murphy." Miller said.

"She's a resourceful girl. We'll find her." Murphy replied.

"She hid in here!" Bellamy said as he walked out of the tunnel. "I think something grabbed her."

"Why would you think that?" Miller asked, barely finishing the question before Bellamy answered.

"Because this is the book I gave her!" He held it up. "And look at those broken branches."

"Murphy." Miller said, and Murphy walked over to inspect the branches.

"Something… big… pulled her out of there." Bellamy said, worried. "She's in trouble."

"Go with Dax and Finn. Take the high ground." Miller said to the other guard. "We'll continue on this way."

Finn gave Bellamy a threatening, yet subtle look, but Bellamy understood and looked away.

"Don't engage in anything, unless you have to. Remember, our mission is to find and return the princess. And we must assume this is now _hostile_ territory." Miller continued.

"And that every story your father told you was true." Murphy added.

Bellamy thought back to the story. He was already onto the idea that it was true, but hearing someone else say it struck more fear in his heart. And worry, for Clarke.

"Good luck." Miller said, but Bellamy couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

Bellamy cast one more glance over his shoulder at Finn. He narrowed his eyes at him, gesturing to be quiet as he walked off. Bellamy knew he wasn't exaggerating his threat.

So off they walked. It began to rain again as they walked along the path surrounded by stones. But as they reached the end, the came to a clearing with a pond.

"Anyone hungry?" Miller gestured towards the flock of sheep across the pond.

Both Bellamy and Murphy snuck towards the sheep. They attempted to quietly step into the pond. One sheep jumped around in the water in front of them, so they picked up their pace and waded in further.

They heard an odd snap as rock started to fall off the top of the rock wall next to them, but it was far enough away that they didn't need to move. But then they were swept up by a net, raising them in the air.

"Miller!" Murphy yelled.

"Hold on!" Miller yelled back as he ran to the giant rock that had sprung the trap. He grabbed his knife out to cut the rope holding the net up.

"Miller!" He yelled again. "My knife! I can't get my knife!"

Bellamy began to use his knife to cut the rope, but, like most rope cutting, it was taking a bit. And Murphy was getting impatient.

"Come on, man. Just cut it!"

In the midst of both Bellamy cutting the net and Miller cutting the rope holding the net up, the birds in the trees started to fly away. The crows called their warnings as they flew away, causing Miller to stop and slightly worry.

"Miller, come on!" Bellamy yelled.

"Just cut us out!" Murphy said impatiently.

"Okay!" Bellamy replied, going back to cutting the rope. "If you want to do it…"

Miller, still standing by with slight concern written on his face, watched as the flock of sheep began to run away as well. He had a slight feeling as to what that might mean, and he began to frantically cut the rope to get them down from the net.

"Just a bit more!" As Bellamy said that, part of the net cut and Murphy fell from the net into the water. Bellamy was still in the net, holding onto the side because he was slightly tangled in the net.

A loud crack of a tree drew their attention to the woods as they fell silent. A few more just like it resonated from the woods, as if something _big_ was coming.

"Murphy? What was that?" Bellamy asked from the net. "Help me get down!"

"Bellamy!" Murphy went to the hole in the bottom of the net. He was almost frantic. "Get out! Get out, lad! Get out, now!"

As Murphy ran out of the water, Bellamy fell into it. The cracking sounds got louder and closer. Miller hid behind the large boulder that had kept the net up. Murphy ran behind the nearest tree. Bellamy was confused and didn't understand.

That was, until the sounds changed to footsteps. He turned, seeing what looked like feet walking through the woods. Only, the feet were huge. Bellamy sat there, in the water, trying to see through the pouring rain. But when the thing came through the tree line and began walking towards the water, he understood. He took a huge breath and lay under the water, attempting to sink to the bottom of the shallow pond.

He kept his eyes open underwater, even though it hurt a bit at the start, watching the giant. The giant stopped a few feet from Bellamy in the water, picking up a stray lamb. It ate the small creature in front of his eyes, causing Bellamy's eyes to go even wider. He felt both nausea and panic rising, but he tried to stay under the water. He could feel his lungs burning for breath.

The giant stopped, seeming to sense something. He turned and began walking towards the opposite side of the pond from where he came from. The moment he turned and was out of the water, Bellamy went up for air, gasping as his lungs filled with much needed air.

He watched as the giant went over to the tree Murphy was hiding behind, and nearly lifted it from its roots. With ease, the giant flung the tree off to the side, revealing a frightened Murphy. Murphy did what they all would have done; he ran. The giant watched him run for a moment, then in a few strides, caught up to his and used his hand to stop him from running. But the giant did so in a manner that knocked Murphy unconscious.

Miller unsheathed his sword and ran at the giant. But the giant didn't notice him until Miller had stabbed him in his achilles heel. Too bad that didn't do much. It only made the giant kick Miller out of the way, sending him into a head-on collision with some rocks. Now both Miller and Murphy were unconscious. The giant picked them both up, one in each hand, and turned to go back to where he came from.

Bellamy realized this and took another large breath and hid back underwater. He watched as the giant stepped right next to him, carrying away the guards. And like before, the moment the giant's feet were past, he went up for air. This time, he scampered out of the pond, and followed the giant. But he managed to stay far enough behind that he was downwind.

He had to run a lot to keep up with the giant, since his strides were so much smaller than the giants. And he ran for miles. His lungs burned, as well as his legs, both screaming for a break. But he couldn't stop, or he would lose the guards and never find Clarke. So he pushed on.

He kept running until he came to what seemed like a bridge, with giant heads looking towards each other, signaling the entrance. And beyond the bridge, was a beautiful and mystical place. But in the center, was a worn down, giant rock with faces and entrances carved into the sides.

* * *

"Do you believe in God?" The voice in the dark asked. "Well? Do ya?"

"Of course." Clarke replied, voice trembling.

"Would ya like to meet him?" The voice asked.

"Not yet, no."

"Then," He raised his voice, getting angry. "You will answer our questions."

 _Our?_ Clarke thought. She heard only one person- well, giant- in the room. She edged slightly further back in her cage. It looked slightly like an iron, person-sized bird cage.

"How did ya get here?" The giant asked.

"I won't answer." Clarke said. "I understand what telling you would mean."

"And not telling us," The giant stepped on a pile of bones- all human sized it seemed- and crunched them more by clenching his toes together. Clarke got the point. "Where are the others?"

"I came alone." Clarke answered. Well, that wasn't a lie…

"You think we are fools!" The giant yelled, so loud Clarke had to cover her ears. "Where you go, many more will follow! You are a descendent of Eric the Terrible, are ya not?"

As he said that last part, a weird sound- a mix between words and growling- came from the darkness near the voice.

Clarke took her hands from her ears, trying to process.

"Eric the Great? That was so long ago…" She said quietly.

From the small patches of light, Clarke could see the giant clench his fist and turn towards the other wall.

"Have we faded into legend?" The giant said, his back showing in the light. It was almost as if he had two spines, neither one in the middle.

The odd growling sound came again, this time more of a small rumble.

"We have forgotten the look of his face. We have forgotten the sound of his voice. But we _never_ forget-" The giant walked over towards her cage, menacingly. "-A smell."

The giant showed his face in the light near her cage. It was bald and horribly ugly, and it struck more fear in Clarke's heart than before.

"You're blood betrays you, Your Highness." He hissed the last few words. As he did, a smaller head came into the light. It was a second head on the giant, meaning this giant was the one from the story. Clarke backed all the way up in her cage, breath ragged from fright.

The giant hit the cage, sending Clarke falling forward. She fell with a _thump_ , sprawled out on the bottom of the cage. He brought the cage with him to what seemed like a great meeting hall, filled with other giants.

"My brothers! At long, long last, the mankind has returned." He said, as each giant gaped at her.

One giant looked at her, then back at the giant holding her cage. "They're uglier than I remember." He said.

"And among them," He said, rattling her cage by swinging it, causing her to lose her balance again. "comes the blood of our jailer, Eric the Terrible!"

The giant who captured her originally grabbed the cage, bringing her face towards her. "Hello there." She said in a menacing voice.

"Oh my God." She breathed, still panicking. This wasn't what she meant by wanting an adventure of her own _at all_.

"And today," The giant who held her cage- the one who seemed to be their leader- continued. "we will taste the sweet nectar of _revenge_!"

Another giant walked in, carrying two blobs. Clarke couldn't tell what they were.

"General." The giant holding the blobs said.

"Anya?" The leader giant- the General- asked. "Well done."

The giant, Anya, put down the blobs, revealing what they were.

"Put us down!" One of the 'blobs' yelled.

"Miller?" Clarke said, only slightly relieved. She still wanted to cry, she was so happy that someone had come for her yet again. She hung on to the edge of the cage, trying to see them better. "Murphy!"

They both looked at her from where they were laid in front of the General. Their hands and feet were bound, but aside from that, they appeared fine. For now.

"Your Majesty!" Miller said.

"Princess!" Murphy said at the same time.

"What a delightful reunion." The General spoke, drawing their attentions back to him.

"I'm afraid we haven't met." Miller spoke with his usual confidence, but Clarke knew him enough to see through most of it.

"How many are you?" The General- and his little growth on his neck- growled.

"Piss off, Giant!" Murphy yelled.

"Murphy, quite!" Miller commanded.

Although, it may have been too late. The giant picked up Murphy, bringing him closer to his face.

"How did you get here?" The General asked one more time. "Where is the way down?!"

"Choke on my bones." Murphy spat.

The General and his little growth shared a look, then he used his hand to mangle the body then eat it.

"Murphy!" Miller yelled. Clarke had to look away, she felt the nausea coming fast. She used her hands to cover up her mouth and nose as she cried. Even Miller looked away.

* * *

Bellamy made it across the bridge and was trying to run around the large area, when he heard deep, thundering voices.

All the giants were rushing towards what looked like a great hall. There were hundreds of them in there, and he couldn't even see them all. He stayed behind the rock he was hiding behind, wondering what they were all looking at. But he knew that wasn't where he should run to, because that was only a death wish.

"Hey!" A thundering voice called from his right. Bellamy thought for a moment that he was caught, but the giant kept walking past him. "What is it?"

"Time to eat!" Another giant called.

This made Bellamy worry, so he ran after the giant, but this Giant must've been going the long way, since he went down a corridor, Bellamy close to the wall near his heels.

"What did you hear?" Another giant asked as Bellamy hid once again.

"I don't know. I heard there was three of 'em." The other replied.

"How did they get up here?"

"I don't know? Perhaps they learned to fly in the air like birds." They were coming really close now, so Bellamy snuck under the giant door he was hiding next to.

"Haha! Nah, mankind is too stupid for that!" The giants both laughed as they walked away.

Bellamy back up from the door, moving something with his foot. He looked down, seeing a jewel egg with gold around it. It must be worth more than his entire farm! He looked up slowly, taking in the room. It was bright, due to the light reflecting off the mountains of gold and valuable things.

He walked through the mountains of gold, passing even a solid gold harp. He could hardly believe all the treasure he was seeing at one time. He was obviously tempted to take some, but he knew he needed to get to Clarke before it was too late.

* * *

The General spit out armor right next to Miller, who had to look away and try to ignore the smell in order to not be sick.

Clarke looked at the armor, still crying. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"So tell us how ya got here," The General addressed Miller this time, not before he cast a glance at Clarke. "or we eat her!"

Miller fought against his restraints, looking at Clarke. He wouldn't let her die, she knew that. But she didn't want him to die as well. But if he told them… He wouldn't.

Clarke looked at the Giant with fright, trying to hid in her cage.

"No, General." The giant who had stuck their face to her cage stepped forward. "I found her, the right to eat her is mine and mine alone!"

The General grabbed his mace and swung it at the other giant. It hit her across the face, and- where it would normally have killed anyone- the blow only knocked her to the ground.

"We know the rules of the hunt, _Lexa_." He pointed at Clarke. "But she is different!"

"General Tristan abuses his power!" Lexa said as she began to get up. "You're not our king!"

The two growled at each other, before a voice called out. A very _familiar_ voice.

"No. I believe that distinction belongs to me."

"Fo? Fi?" Tristan asked.

"We had no choice, General Tristan." Fo said.

"He has the- the-" Fi tried to say.

"The crown." Tristan said, not believing it.

"Yes." The wearer of the crown said. Clarke gained hope and moved in her cage to see the wearer. "Cut from the same rock as your hard hearts." The giants in his wake began to drop to their knees, but Tristan resisted. "They are inextricably linked. To deny the crown is to deny your very existence. So, on. Your. Knees."

Clarke watched the events unfold, her hope rising. She even dared to smile a bit.

"Lower." He said. Tristan dropped lower. "Lower." He commanded again.

Now Tristan's head- head _s_ \- were on the ground and the wearer of the crown used the heads as a staircase to stand on the top of the throne.

"Finn!" Clarke said as she watched with pride.

"On your feet, General." Finn said, then he looked out among the giants. "Prisoners of Gantua!"

"Well done, Finn. Have them release us at once." Miller spoke.

"Up, up, up." Finn held up his hand, stopping Miller from continuing. "I'm talking to giants at the moment. By the way, darling," Finn looked at Clarke. "wedding's off."

"What?" Clarke asked, confused. It wasn't that she wanted to marry him, but she was confused. And her gut told her something wasn't quite right. And when she looked at Miller, she saw he had the same feeling she did.

"So, Prisoners of Gantua." Finn started again. "I bring you the gift of freedom. Tonight, we feast. But tomorrow, we shall return below. With me, as your new king." Clarke and Miller's shock was indescribable. Clarke's anger and rage grew with every breath he took, and she knew Miller was feeling similarly.

"First, we shall take the kingdom of Cloister. Then her neighbors." The giants were intrigued, hanging onto his every word. "And in time, we will test this viking myth of an even greater land across the sea."

"Finn are you mad?" Clarke yelled, both betrayed and angry.

"Yes," Finn said mockingly. "It seems power has gone directly to my head."

"You traitorous bastard!" Miller yelled as he struggled to get free. He couldn't believe they were going to let him be king and marry Clarke one day. How blind he must've been.

"Yeah," Finn rolled his eyes, going back to his speech. "As I was saying, gather your armor. Sharpen your swords. And prepare for battle. Everyone, we attack at dawn!"

The giants cheered and a chorus of "Hail"s rang through the great hall. Clarke saw Tristan's evil grin as he watched the scene.

But that grin had nothing on the triumphant and malicious smile Finn gave both Miller and Clarke.


	7. They Met With A Terrible, Grisly Fate

Bellamy walked out of the treasure room, vowing never to forget the sight he just saw.

"Stop!" A familiarly feminine voice rang out across the place. "Please let us go!"

He saw her, in a cage being taken to a room by a giant. She was with Miller, both in a cage.

"Quiet you." The giant said tiredly.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Miller tried to assure her.

Bellamy raced across the terrain, following their voices when he couldn't see the giant any more.

Clarke watched as the giant chef threw Miller onto some weird, sticky bread material. He tried to move his arms, but they only moved about a few inches up, before being brought back down. It was like glue.

The Chef threw flour onto Miller, coating him in the white powder. Clarke stood back in her cage, watching as the giant scratched at his armpits, then brought his fingers up to smell them. It revolted her, how disgusting he was. But she was more terrified and betrayed then anything else.

The giant began whistling as he rolled Miller into a giant version of pigs-in-a-blanket. She made the connection when Miller was placed on a tray next to two large- and alive- pigs in the same position.

The giant looked at her, then went over to the cabinet near the large fireplace that served as an oven.

"Psst." A voice called.

Clarke went to the other side of her cage, holding onto the bars. Her face lit up as she saw him, hiding near one of the buckets.

"Bellamy!" She whispered, feeling more hope than before, and more relief.

He held up his finger to his lips, telling her to remain quite. He snuck around the pile of Miller's discarded armor, and crept up silently to the cage where Clarke was.

"You're here?" Clarke breathed.

"You sound surprised." Bellamy said as he tried to lift the latch that kept her cage shut.

"Yeah, well, we're miles up and you're afraid of heights!" She teased.

"I'm not afraid." Bellamy said, looking at her. "I'm just not wildly keen."

They tried to lift the latch together, but it was so heavy. When they dropped it back down, the giant started singing.

"Fee, fi, fo and fumm. We like mankind, served well-done." The giant sang as he looked in the cabinet, back still facing them.

"Get Miller." Clarke said, looking towards the man in the food. Bellamy barely recognized him.

"Bellamy." Miller whispered, gesturing with his head for him to come help.

"Tristan likes them raw and red," The singing continued. "Freshly snatched and not quiet dead."

"Don't worry." Bellamy said as he reached Miller. "I'll get you out."

"I had this, Bellamy." Miller said, shaking his head, causing a bit of flour to fall from his hair. "I had this."

Bellamy cut through some of the weird bread material.

"Ow! Careful!" Miller whispered fiercely as Bellamy accidentally cut him.

The giant began to turn around, and Clarke's heart beat faster.

"Bellamy!" Miller warned him.

"Take this." Bellamy gave him the knife he was using.

"Got it!" Miller said and began cutting himself out of the food, all while trying to appear normal… or normal as can be in that situation.

Bellamy scampered off to hide. He watched as the giant took large toothpicks and skewered the pigs, going down the line. He raised the last one, directed at Miller and he gasped. He brought the toothpick, right between Miller's legs. Miller was almost in a daze for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

That's when the giant grabbed the tray and went to place them on the rack in the fire.

"Miller!" Clarke cried, trying to get as close as she could, although she was still in that damn cage.

Bellamy looked up, seeing the rack of knives hanging above the preparing spot. He got an idea, and quickly (and quietly) went to complete it. He began to climb the rope next to him, careful not to be seen. He had to swallow his not quite-fear of heights yet again.

Clarke watched, still surprised by the way Bellamy was acting. It was brave, since she knew him to be afraid of heights, despite what he said. She watched him as he almost fell, having to catch her breath to get her heart rate down, but was soon distracted by the giant coming her way.

The giant grabbed one of the knives hanging above after Bellamy hid behind one. He held some giant green leafy plant, and paused, knife in the air. Then suddenly, he began chopping it up quickly, sending pieces everywhere with a maniacal laugh. Once he was done cutting it, he held the knife again, looking at Clarke, who backed further against the wall of her cage.

"Hello, little one." He said as he reached in her cage to bring her out.

"No! Put me down!" Clarke screamed as she struggled against the giant.

"They brought me a duchess once. Quite a fat thing," He said as he laid her down on the spot where he had just been chopping up the leafy-green. "But you, all skin and bones."

Bellamy crept along the knives, waiting until he was just above the giant. He slowly and quietly attempted to pick up the knife. It was quite heavy, though.

Miller got out of the bread, which had nearly crusted in the heat now, and climbed out of oven.

"They tell me, you're a princess." The giant said, holding up his knife to prepare to chop her up. "Let's hope they haven't spoiled you _rotten_."

Bellamy, clutching the knife to his body, jumped down backwards. The knife landed in the place between his shoulder blades. The giant let out a gasp, and paused for a moment, then started shrieking and trying to get the knife out. Bellamy narrowly avoided the giant's multiple times. He hung on for dear life, though.

"Kill him, Bellamy!" Clarke cried.

Miller had just gotten onto the floor, when he looked up to see the giant's foot nearly step on him, crushing him. He ran back to the wall where he avoided the feet.

Clarke watched as she got up and ran back. On her way down, the giant stomped, causing a slight vibration, but enough for her to loose her balance and slip. Her wrist twisted a funny way and pain shot through it, plus she slightly cut her palm as well.

Bellamy kept avoiding the screaming giant, who was walking around the room to try to get that knife. But he ended up backing right into the wall, causing the knife to go further into his back. This time, it went into his spine, killing him.

The giant fell forward, dead. Bellamy let go of the knife, getting up to see Miller and Clarke looking at him. Clarke looked at him in both praise, admiration, and shock. While Miller looked completely flabbergasted. Bellamy tried to catch his breath, but he put on a brave and triumphant face when he looked at them, trying to be courageous, when in reality, he wanted to run away screaming.

Miller stepped forward, surveying the damage. He looked like his usual self, now, hiding the emotions with his matter-of-fact face. But then it changed within an instant.

"Well done, Bellamy!" Miller grabbed his hand, shaking it in a very enthusiastic congratulations. He looked proud and excited, and he was smiling. "Well done!"

Bellamy was doing one of his half smiles, still shocked by the sudden shift in Miller. But he was glad someone was proud of him.

"Here." Miller gave him back his knife.

"Thanks." He said, putting it back in it's sheath. "Come on, I know the way out of here."

He paused, looking at Miller's bemused look, and Clarke, holding her wrist delicately.

"Where's Murphy?" He asked.

Clarke looked down, pain crossing her face. She looked ready to cry again.

Miller looked to Clarke before looking down, his face betraying the loss of a friend. He sadly shook his head to say "no."

* * *

Bellamy attempted to heal Clarke as they tried not to watch as Miller said his goodbye to Murphy's make-shift grave marker. They couldn't bury him, so they marked a grave. Mostly to make them all feel better and give them closure.

"It's a hell of a view, my old friend." Miller said vulnerably.

"There." Bellamy said. "That should stop the bleeding."

"What is it?" Clarke asked, looking at him.

"Yeyron. Just a weed that grows everywhere. It can be useful."

"You know a lot about the land." Clarke smiled at him, then looked back to Miller.

"Have to." He replied, looking at her then back to her wound. "I've working on it all my life."

"Where as I have merely owned it." She said sadly. "If I hadn't ran away, none of this would've happened. Princess is such a useless thing."

"Hey," Bellamy shook his head slightly. "If you hadn't run away, Finn would have taken over the kingdom with no warning. Your running away, just might have given Cloister a fighting chance. So no one's useless."

Clarke looked at him, expression both touched and sad.

"Least of all the princess. Thats' why we need to get you back, because one day you'll be the Queen and from then on," He looked at her sincerely. "You'll have the power to make the world a better place. Clarke, imagine all the good things you could do."

"That's what my father used to say." She said. Bellamy realized he was still holding her wrist, but he did nothing to move his hands. She looked at him with gratitude, feeling a lot better now that he talked to her.

"The bleeding stopped." Clarke smiled at him again when she looked at her wrist.

"Good." Bellamy said as she moved her hand further so he was holding her hand instead of her wrist. He looked at her, slightly smiling, and she did the same.

"So which way now, Bellamy?" Miller's voice broke their spell, causing Bellamy to remember his words earlier, and shift back, getting up.

"Follow the water. It should lead us to the edge." He said. He looked back to Clarke one more time, then they were off.

* * *

When they got to the edge, they saw a sleeping giant, laying over the entrance. They all sat behind a few rocks in the middle of the field.

"Finn's handiwork, no doubt." Miller spat.

"He must've sent him to block the entrance." Clarke said sadly. She was still feeling betrayed, even though she never liked him all that much.

A bee flew right by Bellamy's face, and as he swatted it away, an idea came to him.

"I've got an idea." Bellamy said, looking back and forth between the giant and the bee.

"What?" Miller asked expectantly.

"We're going to wake a sleeping giant." Bellamy said as he got up to go get what he needed.

"Well that doesn't sound like a good idea." Miller said as he followed anyway.

* * *

Bellamy and Miller crept across the stream towards the giant. Bellamy had a long stick with a block of beehive on the end, the bees still buzzing around it. They carried it carefully- well, mostly, except that one point where he almost slipped in the water- towards the giant.

"This is a terrible idea." Miller whispered, looking at the giant.

"Have you ever killed a giant before?" Bellamy asked.

"And you've killed, what, one? Which makes you an expert, now." Miller retorted.

"Weren't you in an oven an hour ago?" Bellamy remarked back.

Miller stopped and looked back. His face betrayed his thoughts. It said _low blow, man_.

Miller would've kept up this annoying banter if the giant hadn't stirred, causing them both the flinch. Even Clarke, who was watching from behind the rocks where they both told her to stay, flinched.

When he didn't move, the two men resumed creeping silently towards the giant. When Miller was in position to move his face guard, Bellamy got ready to drop the beehive. But as Miller was about to move the face guard, the giant stirred again, causing them to flinch again.

When he stayed asleep, Miller began to move the mask out of the way for Bellamy to drop the beehive in. When he did so, Miller quickly and quietly put the mask back on, trapping the bees in the giant's helmet. After that, they both ran to where Clarke was hiding and waited for the plan to work.

"Alright, the moment he clears that hole we make a run for it." Bellamy said when they both reached Clarke.

They watched for a moment as nothing happened. One of the bees even went right out of the slits in the helmet. Miller looked at Bellamy, raising one eyebrow. Bellamy looked back with fake bravado, trying to act like he knew what the hell he was doing.

When suddenly the giant yelled. He kept yelling as he got up, shaking his head and eventually hitting the helmet. He yanked it off, getting all the bees out of the helmet, but he had backed up so much trying to swat away the bees that he was right next to the edge. He regained composure when all the bees but one were gone. That one little bee landed on his wooden armor and he flicked it off. It flew away and then back around so it was in front of his face, then flew straight towards the point between his eyes, and the giant leaned back to get away.

Unfortunately, he leaned back when he was on the edge, and he leaned too far back and fell backwards off the edge, yelling as he went down.

Bellamy looked at Miller- who was looking at the space where the giant had fallen- and felt a surge of pride. His idea actually worked. He began laughing, and the other two joined in as well. They all stood up.

When they did, Clarke turned to look at Bellamy, smile brightening her entire face. She pulled him into a hug, holding on tightly, still laughing, but a little less now.

"You did it, Bellamy!" She said in his ear.

Miller, still laughing, turned to look at Clarke and Bellamy, but the laugh began to die as he saw the two embracing. He felt bad for the both of them, and knew this was only making it worse.

Bellamy and Clarke both pulled back from their embrace, but still looked at each other. They were both still smiling, but something was now in the air between them, and it was different… He just couldn't quite place it.

Bellamy looked at Miller, seeing his face. He looked at him with both sadness and pity. He remembered what he had said before about the princess, and he understood immediately. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Bellamy looked down, then anywhere but Clarke. He cleared his throat.

"Right…" He said, trying to gain back some of that enthusiasm and act like nothing had happened a moment ago. "Let's go!"

Clarke watched Bellamy walk towards the edge, turning to follow him. She had an idea of what just happened between them, and seeing Miller's face confirmed it. She looked at him, both disappointed but glad he looked out for her. But still…

"Princess! Bellamy!" Miller called, stopping. They both turned to face him. "You go, I'll be down as soon as I can."

"What?" Clarke said, her smiling disappearing. She walked towards him, reaching for his hands. "No, Miller, we go together."

"I'm not going anywhere without that crown." He looked right past her face, towards the ground. His face was business-like, but it was serious and showed that he knew it was his duty to do this.

"Well that's not the mission." Bellamy said, not ready to loss another person he had begun to look up to. "Find the princess and bring her home."

"Well then, _you_ complete the mission. Get her to her father and leave Finn to me."

"Yeah but-"

"Did you ever kill a man?" Miller said seriously, cutting him off. Bellamy looked down. "Go."

Clarke looked at Bellamy again. He was looking at the ground by his feet, and she knew it was hopeless. Her heart sank a little bit. Miller was her best guardian, had known her most her life, and was a true friend.

Bellamy knew there was no fighting Miller now. So he pulled his knife out of it's sheath, handing it to Miller. He took it, and looked at Bellamy with the most sincerity he had ever seen.

"Thank you." Miller said, putting it away. He reached on his armor, grabbing something off the sleeve. "Here. Thank you for saving my life. You're one of us now, Bellamy."

Bellamy took the object from Miller's outstretched hand, looking at what it was. It was the badge of the king's guardians. It had the shield with the tree and the lion and crown in the middle, and the wings on the sides. He had always dreamed of having his own one day.

"I'm- I'm honored." Bellamy said sadly. Miller clasped him on the shoulder, looking both sad and proud.

Clarke pulled Miller into a hug, her eyes tearing up. She couldn't loss him either.

"Just come back to us, okay?" She said, holding him tight.

"I will." He pulled back from the hug, giving her arms one last squeeze. "Now go. Go."

Bellamy turned toward the edge, taking Clarke's hand. He had to guide her away, but it broke his heart to see her face. It was like Octavia's when their father was dying.

"Clarke, come on." He said as they quickly walked to the stalk, preparing for the long climb down.


	8. Severed The Link Between Giants and Men

Bellamy and Clarke climbed down by the moonlight. The moon was full and lit up the stalk so they could see their descent.

"You know, for someone who's not wildly keen on heights, you're doing awfully well." She said, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm doing a little trick Murphy taught me." Bellamy said, holding his arms out to Clarke, who was sitting on the branch above.

"Oh yeah? What's the trick?" She asked, using his arms on her waist to help herself down from the branch.

"Picture something just ahead of you, just beyond arms reach." He didn't let go of her waist, even though she was safely on the ground in front of him. She held onto his arms as well. "Something that makes you happy."

"Sounds easy enough." Clarke said, her face awfully close to his.

"It really is." Bellamy said, his brown eyes staring into her green ones.

They looked down off the stalk, seeing far off lights.

"Cloister." Clarke said, and Bellamy could hear how homesick she was. "I never thought I'd miss it."

Bellamy knew he should say something. But what words to use? He licked his dry lips, trying to find the right words. He shook his head as he looked down, then back at her. She was still turned, watching the clouds move swiftly over the lights.

"Clarke, before you go back to your world, and I'm back in mine… You know, whatever happens from here… I just want you to know-"

He was cut off by her lips meeting his. She put both hands on his cheeks, caressing his face as she kissed him sweetly. She pulled away slightly, smiling. Bellamy smiled his half-smile, then brought his hand around her head, resting on the back of her neck as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

They remained like that for a few more moments, wishing they could remain in that moment forever. Holding onto each other and kissing, no one to tell them what they could and couldn't do.

They broke apart to catch their breath. Then something caught Bellamy's eyes as he looked down.

"Look at all those lights. What are they doing?" He said, addressing the many lights at the base of the stalk. They could see the outline of hundreds of tents, and tons of lights spaced around the area.

"They're waiting to welcome us home!" Clarke exclaimed happily.

But what neither of them knew, was Abby had given the reluctant order to cut down the stalk, after a giant had fallen from the sky at the base of the stalk. The same giant that had fallen off the edge. It had confirmed that the legends were true. And for the good of the kingdom, Abby had very reluctantly given the order. Before she did, she sent a plea to her daughter, asking for forgiveness wherever she was. The lights were the many workers, attempting to cut down the stalk through the night.

* * *

Miller woke from his sleep to the sound of giant voices. He was on a solid part of the edge, hidden from the view of the clearing. He snuck up, towards the clearing to get a better view of what was going on. When he could see, but was still hidden, he was shocked at what he saw.

Hundreds of giants, thousands maybe, dressed in rusty old armor, all prepped and ready for a battle. The general, Tristan, looked as if he sensed something. Miller could tell he was smelling the air, trying to get the scent. So Miller hid further down, so his scent couldn't be caught, but he needed to make sure he could see. He had to get that crown, even if it killed him.

"You there! Fi! Fo! Set me down here." Finn's voice rang out from a makeshift throne carrier. Miller narrowed his eyes and unsheathed the knife Bellamy had given him, pulling it into attack position.

Finn walked over to the edge, where the head of the waterfall was, just a few meters left of where Miller was sitting. He went towards the edge, surveying the kingdom below. As he did, he reached in his glove, pulling out the rest of the beans in the small pouch he had stolen from Bellamy.

"Down we go." Finn said to himself as he turned to walk back to the giants.

But Miller snuck up the edge right behind him and ran at him. But Finn heard him before he reached him, and deflected the first blow, but the force of their tussle flung the bean pouch out of his hands and to the ground away from them. Also, they tumbled down to the opening of the stone head that housed the waterfall, and because of the force of the flowing water, they slid down into the middle of the stone cave.

"Help me!" Finn yelled back out the opening.

Miller grabbed his knife, and both stood in attack ready stances. Miller went for the side and was blocked by Finn, and then Finn took his staff and pulled the top off, revealing a knife. They both blocked a few more of the others attempts, then Finn used his arm to knock Miller off his feet and onto the ground, his knife falling near the water.

Finn went in, hoping for the easy kill now that Miller was lying on his back, his head half in the water. Miller struggled against Finn's hand, trying to drive the knife into him. Miller looked sideways, into the water and saw his knife, flowing towards him. The hilt was closest to his face, and as it was coming by he grabbed it in his mouth, using his teeth to hold it. He swung the knife in his mouth at Finn, cutting him right below his right eye.

Finn yelled in pain and fell backwards into the water. Miller scrambled to get up, grabbing the knife out of his mouth. When they were both up, Finn dove at Miller with renewed fervor. Miller was disarmed by the second swing, but kept backing up, avoiding being sliced by Finn's knife. Eventually, Finn switched it up, giving Miller a right hook to the chin, sending him stumbling backwards.

Luckily, Miller caught onto the edge of the waterfall's edge. He hung on, in between the teeth shaped parts of the rock, and against the constant flow of water. He was dangling by his hands as Finn kneeled in front of his hands.

"You thought you were the hero of this story." Finn sneered viciously as he poked his knife into the back of Miller's left hand between the knuckles.

Miller let out a yelp of pain, letting go with his left hand. He sort of swung sideways so he could see the miles and miles of fall he would have if he let go.

"Don't you know that we all think that?" Finn continued as he tried to do the same with the other hand. But Miller grabbed back on with his left hand, even though the right began to cry out in pain.

Finn rolled his eyes and laughed, no sense of humanity left inside. He brought his knife down again, sticking it between Miller's right hand pinky and third finger, trying to pry off the pinky finger. Miller groaned but used his left hand to quickly reach up and grab the knife, pushing it down into Finn's toes through his boots. As Finn yelled in pain, Miller grabbed the knife out with one hand and drove it into his heart.

"I may not be the hero of this story, but at least I get to see how it ends!" Miller yelled as he yanked his hand back, leaving the knife there. He tried to climb back up as Finn stumbled back to the center of the cave, yanking the knife out.

"Help me!" Finn kept yelling, with his last dying breaths.

Some of the stones began to fall in from the top as the giants finally broke through the top.

Miller rushed over to Finn's now dead body, racing to get the crown. But a giant hand reached down and scooped it up first.

"No!" Miller yelled, racing to the place where the giant's hand had been, watching it retract back up to the sky. From the hole the giants had made, he could see who had taken the body.

Tristan plucked the crown off Finn's head, tossing his body to the side to admire the crown. He placed the crown around his first two left fingers, watching as it glowed slightly. Miller watched hopelessly as Tristan turned and held it up in front of all the giants, who he could hear dropping to their knees.

"All hail, King Tristan!" A giant yelled out.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke felt a slight tremor in the stalk, so he looked over the edge, finally close enough to see clearly what they were doing.

"Oh no." Bellamy said as he registered everything. The roots of the stalk were ripped out from the ground, causing the stalk to sway. They were cutting it down. The whole thing dropped a few inches, then began to descend to the ground, increasing speed as it went.

Bellamy and Clarke looked around worriedly, trying to figure out what to do.

"Hang on!" Bellamy yelled over the sound of the stalk breaking.

* * *

Miller, still basically defeated from losing the crown, heard the sound of the stalk tearing. He looked back, understanding this could be a chance. If there was no way down for them, the crown was useless anyway. He raced out the mouth of the waterfall cave and jumped, catching the stalk as it fell away from the stone edge.

He looked back and saw Tristan, watching the stalk fall. Then he heard the angry cry of the giant, before the ledge- and the voice- faded away above the clouds.

* * *

Bellamy held Clarke close in his arms, trying to think of a plan. Her blonde head was tucked in his shoulder. Clarke's back was to one of the thicker parts of the stalk, and Bellamy's arms were around her, but holding onto the stalk behind her, keeping them both there as it fell to the ground.

He finally got somewhat of an idea. He grabbed one of the smaller vines attached to the main stalk and ripped it loose from the stalk. He looked down at the ground, which was rapidly approaching. He quickly dug in his pocket for his knife, forgetting he gave it to Miller. So he grabbed the badge, using it's sharp edge to cut the vine loose enough for him. He got it cut, and put the badge back, holding tight to the vine. He looped one arm around the vine, securing it over his head.

"Clarke, hold on tight!" He said, wrapping his arm around her small frame as she clung tightly to him. They looked at the ground whizzing past them and getting closer by the second. They had to hurry. "Ready?"

Clarke shook her head rapidly. "No!"

"Jump!" Bellamy yelled as he jumped off the stalk, causing Clarke to scream a little. They swung underneath but not being crushed. Clarke's arms kept tightening around him, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Bellamy! Hold me!" She cried as the got closer to the ground.

They were rapidly approaching some haystacks, and Bellamy saw his opportunity. He let go when he thought they'd be right on target. The arm he had around the vine went automatically around Clarke. They both went flying into the haystack, but the force was so great that they hit the top- which broke their fall- but kept sliding.

Clarke was laying on top of Bellamy, who was holding her to him as they slid the extra hundred feet. They stopped suddenly, Bellamy's face underneath a sharp, pointy tool, and Clarke's head just inches away from it.

He looked at it with wide eyes and swallowed. Clarke looked up and did the same.

"Well…" Bellamy said, looking at her and smiling. "That worked out better than I expected."

Clarke laughed a bit, both trying to slow their heartbeats. They just needed a moment to do so, and during that they clung to each other, savoring the possibly last moments.

* * *

Miller watched from the very end of the beanstalk that was still falling as the stalk fell across thousands of acres of land. But the kingdom of Cloister was approaching fast, and he knew the stalk wouldn't do much damage to it since there wasn't enough, but he knew he had to make his stop before he was sent flying into the stone walls of Cloister.

The guards on the tops of the wall rang the bell, screaming warnings to the others. Miller waited for his opportunity, seeing it in the moat f water surrounding the castle. He waited a few more seconds, then jumped backwards, using the stalk to gain force, falling towards the water. He pulled his body into a ball, and braced for impact, hitting the water. It hurt a bit at first, but he had to get over that. When he went up for air, he saw the only damage to the kingdom was a large dent in the wall, but not from the stalk. It was from the house that had been stuck to the top of the stalk.

* * *

Abby went into her tent, walking over to the table that had her daughter's bracelet on it. She picked it up, tears at her eyes. She breathed in deeply, already feeling the full force of pain hitting her.

"Your Majesty." Her general, Kane, called out to her from the entrance of her tent.

Abby spun to look at him, not believing her eyes.

"Mother!" Clarke exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"Clarke!" Her mother embraced her, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"

Bellamy tried to follow, but was stopped by Kane. He gave Bellamy a slight nod, and Bellamy looked once more at Clarke, seeing her with her mother. He remembered that she was back in her world, so it was his turn to go back to his. He watched the scene play out, and turned sadly and went out.

"I thought I'd lost you forever!" Abby exclaimed, holding her daughter's hands tightly like if she didn't, Clarke would disappear again. "And the rest of the guardians?"

Clarke's face fell, her eyes growing sad. "Only Miller survived." Abby's face fell as well, for she had been close to the guardians as well as her daughter, because they had always protected her family. "He stayed behind to confront Finn."

"Why?" Her mother's face turned in confusion.

"Finn betrayed you, mother. He had the crown, the one from the legend. He meant to use the giants to take over Cloister!" Clarke explained.

"Finn." Her mother's face turned to anger. "I trusted him with my kingdom. And worse, I would've trusted him with _you_. Clarke, I am so sorry." Her mother had tears in her eyes as she brought Clarke's hands up to her face and kissed them softly.

"It doesn't matter now." Clarke said, shaking her head and half smiling.

"It's a long ride back to the castle," Abby started, anxious to get her daughter home. "Come, let us get you in your armor."

Clarke turned, searching the tent with her eyes and looking confused. "Where's Bellamy?"

"Who's Bellamy?" Her mother asked, not understanding.

"The one I came down with." Clarke insisted, her green eyes filled with concern. She dropped her voice, eyes turning sad. "The one who rescued me."

"The farm boy?" Her mother looked at her like she was crazy. But then she took another look at Clarke's face as she looked out the tent flap, eyes searching for Bellamy. She understood that she was telling the truth, even if it was the most impossible thing to believe.

Bellamy was slowly walking away, trying to think of what the heck he was going to do. First, he'd have to find Octavia, of course, since she wasn't out here, she was probably back in town again.

"Bellamy!" A voice stopped him. It was the queen. "A word?"

Bellamy bowed as the queen approached.

"I sent my best guardians up that stalk." She said, face unreadable.

"All heroes, Your Highness." Bellamy's eyes fell for a moment, remembering the fallen.

"Yes." She continued. "But _you_ brought Clarke back."

She held out her hand, dropping a heavy pouch, bigger than his fist ,into his hand. He felt it, and could tell it was filled with gold coins.

"As a queen, I can reward you with many things. But, as a mother, I can never reward you enough." The queen's face turned to one of pure gratitude.

"That's very generous, Your Majesty." Bellamy said, then raised his eyes, seeing Clarke beyond the queen. She was dressed in golden armor, her blonde hair cascading down in a way that reminded him of a waterfall. "It's more than I could ever ask for."

Abby turned, seeing where Bellamy was looking. She gave him a warning look before walking away. Bellamy had to drop his eyes before the queen's look burned out his soul.

Clarke walked towards him, her face both happy and sad.

"Matching armor, I see. That's nice." He remarked. Clarke smiled and laughed, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Bellamy looked at her, sincerely. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Clarke said, locking eyes with him. Bellamy knew this couldn't last, especially not now, so he broke her gaze, looking around.

"They're waiting for you, but…" He dug around in his jacket pocket, finding the object he desired, and holding it out for her. "To remember me by."

Clarke looked at the small book she had lost; _The Giants of Gantua_. She shook her head and looked at him sadly.

"I won't need any help remembering."

"Goodbye… Your Highness." Bellamy looked down.

"Bellamy, I told you. Call me-"

"Clarke! Time to go!" Abby called from next to her horse.

Bellamy and Clarke shared one last long, and very painful look. Bellamy gave her a sad smile, and Clarke's expression grew even more sad, but not enough that others would pick up on- especially her mother. And with that last look, Clarke walked over to her horse, mounting it and joining her mother.

Bellamy watched her ride off, wishing with all his might she would look back. She didn't.


	9. A Plague of Giants Did Descend

Tristan stood at the edge, staring at the world miles below. He growled. He was defeated. There was no getting his revenge.

Cage, the other little head on his neck, tried to tell him something. But he could never really speak, he just made weird noises, but Tristan had begun to understand them.

"Not now." Tristan said, walking back to the other giants.

Cage tried again, making a more demanding noise.

"What?" Tristan snarled.

Cage gestured to the ground on his right with his little head.

That's when Tristan saw it. A small pouch discarded on the ground. He walked over to it, emptying the contents into his palm. Five small beans fell out. He shared a look with Cage, both smiling wickedly.

"Beans." Cage attempted to say, but it was missing the last few syllables.

Tristan smiled evilly as he blew the beans off his palm and into the stream. After a moment, they felt the tremor in the ground of the stalks beginning to grow.

"Are you ready, my brothers?" He yelled, met with a chorus of cheers. "Can you taste it?" Another chorus of cheers. Tristan lowered his voice, speaking to himself- and Cage. "Here comes the thunder."

Suddenly, the stalks burst from the ground, growing upwards. They watched them grow in ernest.

"Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum! Onward! And Downward!" Tristan yelled as loud as he could, dragging out each word.

The battle horn sounded and off the giants ran, leaping onto the stalks, using their weight to make them grown down.

Lexa stopped right next to him, watching as the giants attacked the stalks.

"Remember, Lexa. The princess is mine." He spat.

"So say the _king_." Lexa snarled back, running off and joining the others.

Tristan broke into a run, jumping off the edge, not climbing the stalk and bringing it down like everyone else. He soared in the air, falling down until he reached the very end of a stalk, passing all the other giants climbing down. He reached out and grabbed it, sliding down a few feet, but then hanging on, staring at the world below, which grew closer by the second.

* * *

Bellamy stared at the bean in front of him. He had to be extra careful with it now. And to think, all this happened because he got distracted at the market and took beans from a monk.

He listened to the cracking of thunder, staring at the fallen and uprooted stalk. He put the bean back in the locket and tucked it under his shirt again.

Everyone was gone, only remains of a stalk and a camp remained. His house was still gone. It was time to find Octavia. But how to get there? His face fell as he thought of how long it would take to walk again after the long journey he had.

But just as he past a few discarded stands, he saw a familiar face. Actually, it was his horse. He ran to the horse, relieved. He grabbed the horse's reigns.

"It's good to see you, boy!" Bellamy said. "You've come a long way. Have I got a story to tell you!"

The horse seemed on edge, and it's ears kept shifting, as if picking up something. He looked down, seeing something in the reflection of the water trough.

It was five stalks, coming out of the clouds and down to the ground.

He whipped his head up, seeing them for real. He wasted no time. He mounted his horse, and rode off fast as he could to warn Clarke. And her people…

* * *

Clarke rode next to her mother, but she looked straight ahead, her face a mask. She was alone with her thoughts about all that had happened, and it consumed her. She didn't feel like talking much, even if she just reunited with her mother.

They rode slowly towards the kingdom, all in formation. The five guards riding to the left and right of the, and then the twenty behind.

Abby finally couldn't take it. She sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing mother." Clarke said, but her face still showed hints of sadness.

Abby raised her eyebrows, and then looked away. She sensed the mood Clarke was in, and had no intentions of fighting or arguing or anything at this time.

* * *

Bellamy rode past the monk at the bell, yelling as loud as he could.

"They're coming! Giants!"

The monk looked and saw, pulling back the pulley to ring the bell.

* * *

As they rode, Abby heard the bell. She laughed slightly.

"The monks haven't rung that bell in…" She stopped, puzzled. She listened again. "You know I don't think I've ever heard them ring it?"

Bellamy rode faster, he could see them up ahead now, but they were barely even trotting on their horses. He had to warn them.

"Run!" Bellamy yelled, repeating that over and over.

Abby listened again, hearing something like a yell faintly. Clarke heard it too. Clarke looked back, seeing a white horse riding far behind, near the end of the guard formation. She squinted, trying to see the shape while listening to the voice.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said. It was her turn to be puzzled. But she didn't care, she was too happy to see him again. She smiled. "Bellamy!"

"What's he yelling?" Abby asked, turning to see him as well.

"Giants! Giants!" Bellamy yelled, louder than before. "Clarke run!"

This time Clarke heard him. She heard him just as she saw it. The shaking of the trees behind them, right before an army of giants ran out of the trees.

All of their horses ran faster, racing to get to the castle and the safety of the walls of Cloister. Clarke and her mother looked straight ahead, praying that they would make it to safety.

Bellamy kicked his horse, making him go the fastest he had ever gone. He passed rows of the guards, now there was only about fifteen soldiers in front of him and then he would reach Clarke. Behind him, he heard the giants killing any of the guards behind him that they could reach, all while running and getting closer to them.

One of them yanked the windmill part of the windmill tower and threw it towards them, luckily, it didn't crush anyone, but the thing shattered and splinters went everywhere. One hit the crown off Abby's helmet.

"Mother!" Clarke screamed, although both kept riding as fast as they could.

Bellamy looked behind him as he rode, seeing Tristan running to the front. He saw his gaze go towards Clarke. Bellamy turned so he was facing forwards again, ducking under the fallen beanstalk that created a small enough hole for the soldiers and him to get through. He pushed the horse, seeing if there was anyway he could go faster. The horse, running for it's life, happily went faster.

Tristan dove underneath the stalk through the opening, grabbing one of the soldiers. He was on the ground and the others had to climb over the stalk, so it slowed them down a bit, giving Bellamy a bit more hope.

Miller heard the shout from the top of the towers. "The Queen approaches!" They yelled. He had just returned from getting better armor and weapons.

People were running everywhere, screaming. A lot began screaming to close the drawbridge.

"No!" He shouted, remaining calm. "Drawbridge stays open until I give the command!"

"Here." One of the soldiers said, handing him one of his favorite weapons. The crossbow.

He took it, walking faster to the gate, but never losing calm.

"Ready the archers!" He commanded. "Release the oil!" The oil was released into the moat around the walls.

Bellamy looked back, he had maybe a hundred yards on them, but a hundred yards till he caught up with the rest of the group.

Miller stood in the middle of the gateway. "Steady men!" He called to the archers. "Wait for it! Set!"

Clarke and her mother, plus the other guards raced through the gate, past the bridge.

"Light it up!" Miller yelled. The archers released their flaming arrows. They hit the oil, lighting it on fire. Now the water around the walls was on fire, protecting the kingdom.

"Raise the drawbridge!" Miller yelled, knowing what he was doing.

"Miller, no!" Clarke screamed.

"Keep running, boy!" Tristan yelled at Bellamy, who sped up even faster.

Bellamy was close, but this was going to be the closest call he had ever had. And given his past few days, that was saying something.

"Come on, Bellamy!" Miller said under his breath. He watched with determination.

Bellamy raced over the bridge and towards the closing drawbridge. He sped up, Tristan closing in on him by the second.

"Come on!" Bellamy yelled at his horse as they jumped.

"Bellamy!" Clarke screamed from inside the walls.

The horse landed on the drawbridge, riding down. But Tristan grabbed the end of the drawbridge, stopping it from going up further. He reached out his hand, swiping for Bellamy. But he ducked in the nick of time, avoiding a terrible fate. He made it down past Miller, who loaded his crossbow.

The other archers on the ground joined Miller. The all fired at the giant hanging onto the drawbridge, the one attempting to climb it. A lot of arrows hit him, but he didn't fall.

Miller released his arrow, hitting Tristan square in the eye, knocking him off the bridge.

Tristan fell into the burning water, and tried to get out, but it was useless. The other giants reached the end of the bridge and watched. Lexa watched without remorse as Tristan called out for her, reaching out his hand. She narrowed her eyes and watched as he slipped under the fiery water.

"What now?" Anya asked her.

"Get the hooks." Lexa said.

"Quickly men!" Miller yelled. "Get that drawbridge up and secure it!"

"That won't hold them for long." Abby said as two guard took off her helmet and cape.

Clarke slid off her horse, giving it a quick pat then leaving it to the guards. She ran to him.

"Bellamy!" She exclaimed.

He saw her, running towards him and nearly fainted with relief. She was alright, so he was too. He moved away from his horse, right in time for her to meet him in a full force hug. He almost stumbled back a little bit, but she wrapped her arms tightly around him, afraid to let go in case she would lose him once again. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her as well.

"Clarke!" He sighed, relieved. She clung to him, almost crying she was so happy.

Miller ran down the stairs, smiling.

"Princess!" He called before he pulled her into a hug.

"Miller! You made it!" She couldn't believe the amount of relief she was having at that moment. She thought she'd never see him again, and she had just about had a heart attack watching Bellamy nearly die. But both were right here, next to her, and still alive.

"Bellamy!" Miller extended his hand, shaking Bellamy's excitedly. He didn't try to hide how proud and happy he was to see him this time. He looked towards the drawbridge. "That was a close one."

"Yeah." Bellamy laughed.

"Miller!" The Queen called.

"Your Majesty." Miller bowed, and so did Bellamy.

She reached him, clasping his wrist, and he returned the gesture. "Finn?"

"Finn is dead, You Majesty." He said, watching Abby's face closely.

"And the crown?" Clarke asked, looking worried.

Miller paused, looking her in the eyes. His face fell a little bit. "I'm afraid the giants have the crown."

All of a sudden, they heard the bell from earlier. But it wasn't ringing like it should be if someone was actually ringing it. And it sounded like it was getting closer. They watched as the giant bell came crashing through the top of the wall, bouncing in the square. It hit the statue, knocking it to the ground and beheading it.

Their heads whipped back towards the bridge when they heard the war horn. They saw grappling hooks thrown, and they hooked at the top of the bridge, creating force to the closing of the bridge.

Miller ran to help them close the bridge, along with a bunch of other soldiers.

"Clarke," Her mother grabbed her arm, bringing her closer. "In my chambers there's a passage that leads to the top of Cloister tower. You'll find a beacon there. Light it. Warn the other kingdoms."

Clarke nodded at her mother, looking back at Bellamy, who was holding his slightly spooked horse.

"You can count on us, mother." She said, looking anxious.

"Bellamy," Abby said, not taking her eyes off Clarke, even when she mounted the horse behind him. "Look after her."

Bellamy gave a quick nod, meeting her eyes. And then they were off, riding towards the castle. Clarke held onto Bellamy as they navigated the square, dodging soldiers and debris everywhere.

"Come on men, pull!" Miller yelled as they all tried to pull back the drawbridge.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a fight." Lexa said, watching the struggling giants. "I need help on these lines!"

"Stop here, Bellamy!" Clarke said as they slowed in another part of the square. She hoped off the second they stopped, and he followed suit. "This way, come on!"

She took off running, with Bellamy close at her heels, through the corridor, stopping at a grate in the ground.

"What's this?" He asked, catching his breath.

"A shortcut." She said without looking up and hoping down the small square opening.

"Where are we?" Bellamy asked after they climbed down the ladder.

"Ancient burial ground for the royal family. These aqueducts run everywhere beneath Cloister." She lead him through the tunnels. "I used to play hide-and-seek here."

"You have a lot of ancestors." Bellamy said, noticing all the graves.

"Yes, I know." Clarke replied.

"Grave robbers?" Bellamy asked, noticing one disturbed.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who knows about this place." Clarke said. Not reading the name of the owner of said grave; _King Eric_.

* * *

They began using boards to try and both turn the drawbridge cranks and stop the giants from opening them.

Lexa watched them struggle again. "What's the matter brothers? Aren't you hungry?"

The boards broke and the cranks broke as well.

"Come on, don't you want to eat?" Lexa yelled at the giants.

"Get those into positions men! Quickly!" Miller yelled, running beside the cart carrying the giant versions of crossbows. "Get ready to load and fire!"

"Load them up! Aim high!" Miller commanded, and the archers obliged. "And fire!"

The archers fired, each arrow hooking into the drawbridge.

"Now get those out of here!" He yelled as they carried them away. "Now, men to the ropes! Pull!"

Hundreds of men ran to the ropes, each one pulling as hard as he could to keep out the giants. Abby grabbed the rope behind Miller.

"So what did you find out up there?" She asked, watching the bridge as she pulled the rope. "Do these giants have any weaknesses?"

A flaming trees flew over the wall and into the square, hitting a few soldiers and causing lots of the men to lose their balance. They all scrambled to get up and start pulling on the ropes again.

"Not many, no." Miller looked at the rope ahead of him.

* * *

Bellamy took in the grand hall, the extremely high ceilings and the grand pillars.

"It's just like my place." He joked, taking it all in.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled. "Come on!"

He ran towards her, but both stopped and whipped their heads around at the sound. It was like someone was knocking at the door.

"You're expecting someone?" Bellamy asked, already knowing the answer.

The tiles began to crack in the middle of the hall where he had been standing moments before. The cracks grew closer and eventually the floor just gave up. Chunks of floor tile flew into the air.

Bellamy understood what was going on and quickly turned, grabbing Clarke's arm and ushered her to somewhere to hide. "Run!"

* * *

The flaming trees kept coming, jostling the soldiers.

"Hold fast! Hold fast on the ropes!" Miller yelled.

Another flaming tree bounced down, knocking some soldiers out of the way of the ropes.

"Take their place! Hold the ropes!" Miller commanded.

The archers loaded the automatic arrow guns, which rapid fired arrows. They fired them, knocking down a few giants and putting a temporary stop to the tree throwing. They also began to take out a few giants at the ropes of the bridge.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the new machines. She ducked and grabbed a stone from her pouch, loading it into her slingshot. "I got this."

She released the stone, firing it into the tower where the machine sat. It went right through, and took a few soldiers flying into the next wall as well.

* * *

Tristan walked slowly through the hall, dragging his mace behind him.

"You're scent is feint, Princess." He said ominously. "Mixed with smoke. Clouded by char."

He looked around. "But we can always smell…" He paused. "Fear."

Bellamy kept a hand on Clarke's arm, both hiding in the large standing cape her mother uses for portraits. Bellamy listened, not hearing anything. He paused and slowly moved the fur a tiny bit, looking into the reflector right across from them. Suddenly, Tristan's eye was there. Clarke almost screamed, but Bellamy reacted quicker and jumped back, covering her mouth with his hand.

"How mankind likes to immortalize itself. Thinks it can live forever!" Tristan yelled, knocking the reflector away with his mace.

Clarke flinched. But they both pressed back against the cape. That is, until their light went away, because Tristan's eye now covered the hole. They were found.

"Run!" Bellamy yelled as they both scrambled out of the cape. Right in time, too, because they ducked and ran out of it right as the mace knocked it out of the way.

Tristan roared behind them as they ran around a corner.

"Clarke, come on!" Bellamy yelled as he placed his hand on the small of her back to keep her moving. Although, it probably wasn't necessary since she was a fast sprinter, it turned out.

"She's _mine_ , boy!" Tristan yelled out, swinging the mace behind them, hitting a pillar and sending chunks flying. Clarke and Bellamy ducked to avoid them.

This time, Tristan chucked the mace. It bounced off the ground and into the wall, narrowly avoiding Clarke since she ran underneath the arch, which stopped the mace. Tristan dove after her, reaching into the door for her. Clarke just barely missed his hand, running up the steps faster. Bellamy stopped made Clarke go first, watching the hand reaching for her slink back before he followed her up the stairs.

Clarke burst through the door and kept running. The door almost hit Bellamy but he kept running. They were running across the landing above the hall.

"Bellamy! Hurry!" Clarke yelled without looking back.

Suddenly, a hand broke through the rail and grabbed Clarke. She screamed as the hand brought her over to Tristan.

"No!" Bellamy screamed.

"It's the end of the line, Princess!" Tristan sneered.

Bellamy looked at the suit of armor right next to him, grabbing the axe from his hands.

"Put me down!" Clarke screamed.

Bellamy jumped off the edge, flying towards Tristan- who's mouth was open, and slowly bringing Clarke nearer to it. He made the slight mistake of yelling when he jumped through the air… Because Tristan stopped and reached his other hand out, catching Bellamy mid-air.

"Bellamy! No!" Clarke screamed, struggling against the giant hand.

Bellamy, still holding the axe above his head, threw it hard. Tristan avoided it, but Cage got it square in the face. Using his teeth, Tristan pried the axe from Cage's face.

"No!" Clarke yelled again.

"Who are you?" Tristan snarled at him, holding him up higher.

"It's Bellamy! You freak!" He yelled, coming up with a plan.

"Try not to kick going down, boy." Tristan laughed. He held him up so he was almost completely upside-down, right above his mouth.

"No!" Clarke screamed, her heart breaking.

Bellamy struggled to get to his locket, opening it. He almost dropped the bean, but when he grabbed it again, he threw it down Tristan's throat.

Tristan stopped, feeling something weird. He began to twist in pain.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled in pain. Tristan tightened his grip for a moment, then threw them away. They fell to the ground.

They watched as Tristan held his throat, choking. He twisted in pain. And then, right between Tristan and Cage's heads, grew the start of a stalk. More began growing out of Tristan's mouth, completely enveloping him. The stalk kept growing, and part of it grew on both sides of Cage's head, squishing him. Until finally, his head literally popped, pieces flying everywhere.

The stalk began to grow through the roof, and Bellamy and Clarke got up, running away from the falling debris. They narrowly avoid debris and growing stalk. When they were knocked to the ground by the force of Tristan's body, exploding into pieces. A foot went right over Clarke's head, parts of armor around them. And his hand fell right next to Bellamy, who looked at it's fingers.

* * *

Lexa laughed. "Alright. They're through. This is it, all at once!" She commanded.

They slowly pulled the bridge back down further.

Most of the men were yanked along with the rope towards the almost open bridge, but a lot let go and were thrown back.

"Close the port gate!" Miller yelled, getting up. They closed it successfully, knowing damn well that that wouldn't hold them back. "Guardians! Get the Queen to safety!"

"Like hell." Abby said in reply. Miller gave her a questioning look, but she returned it with a serious nod. He nodded back.

They all drew their swords, forming a group. "Fall back to defensive positions!" They watched and waited for the smoke to clear up.

The first giant they could make out through the heavy smoke was Lexa, smirking at the mass of humans. She grabbed her club, breaking down the port gate with a few swings. The giants began to duck through the arch, each one ready to kill.

"You smell that, brothers?" Lexa said maliciously. "Don't you love it when their blood _curdles_."

"Let's cut a few of them down to size, shall we?" Miller yelled. He came off as brave, but he was truly terrified inside, but it was his duty to protect the lives of the people, and he'd be honored to die trying.

A loud _crack_ stopped whatever event might have happened next. All heads turned to look at Cloister tower, where a new stalk was destroying it and part of the castle. Pieces of tower were being lifted and crushed by the stalk.

The giants turned back to the crowd. But they all stared, something passing over their faces. They tried to search the crowd, looking for the elusive cause. When they found it, they almost deflated. But were still angry.

None of the soldiers knew what was going on or understood, all they knew was that the giants didn't start attacking.

Reluctantly, they all began dropping their weapons. Their faces were a mix of anger and disappointment. They all reluctantly dropped to their knees.

Now the soldiers were _beyond_ confused. Miller and Abby shared a confused look. Right before Miller understood. He half smiled.

"There's something behind me, ins't there?" He said, quoting an old friend. Him and Abby turned, and so did the soldiers, almost parting down the middle. Revealing the cause.

In the middle, stood Bellamy, holding the glowing crown up, showing it off. He placed it on his head, and began walking down the path the soldiers made for him. Clarke was right behind him, smiling and never taking her eyes off him.

They all watched him confidently stroll down the path, towards the giants without much fear, and without looking away. He surveyed them all, each one on their knees and their heads down.

Clarke walked past her mother and Miller, right next to Bellamy. She looked at him, smiling and took his hand.

Abby looked at their hands, raising an eyebrow. She looked to Miller, who gave her a shrug and a smile. Abby understood that this had been going on longer than she thought, and she understood how her daughter felt. She smiled at them.

A chorus of cheers broke out behind them, causing Bellamy and Clarke to turn, but not letting go of each other.


	10. And Peace Returned To His Kingdom Again

_"And so returned the giant hordes. The stalks cut down with giant swords._

 _The king struck down the law that said, a princess must a noble wed._

 _Then, such a wedding not seen since, of a princess and her farm boy prince."_

"You skipped a part." The little boy's voice said. "What happened in between?"

"In between?" Bellamy looked confused. "Well, um… They courted for a bit-"

"No! Not that!" His son said. "What happened to the crown?"

"And his sister? You never tell us that part." His daughter gave him a pleading look.

"Well, the farm boy found his sister. She was in the market, with a special friend. Now she's married and living a good life, with her children. And the two visit them all the time." Bellamy replied, still in story-teller mode.

"And what about the crown?" They both asked together, pleading.

"The crown?" Clarke said, her golden hair pinned back.

"Yeah!" Their son said as she bent down to kiss them both goodnight. "What if the giants come back?"

Bellamy shared a knowing look with Clarke. He had to look away for a moment to hide his smile. He was seeing himself as a young boy, out on the farm in the middle of a stormy night. Asking the same question to his mother.

"Don't worry." He said, looking at them both and smiling. "It's in a very safe place."

"Can you tell the story about the giants again?" Genevieve asked in a small voice.

"Again?" Bellamy whispered, mock surprise. He looked down at Genevieve and Sebastian's faces. "Alright. But this is the last time tonight."

He shared a quick look with Clarke, who couldn't help but smile at him. Both their children were growing up so fast, yet they loved them more than they though possible. And their love for each other had only grown.

" _Fee Fi Fo Fum. Ask not whence the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone._

 _Nor why the birds have ceased their song. When coming home, don't take too long. For monsters roam in albion…_ "


End file.
